Gekkan Homo! Yaoi Club
by The Peony Sisters
Summary: Klub ter-nista dan ter-kaya di Kunugigaoka. Mereka yang telah ditandai sebagai bishie dan ikemen, berhati-hatilah! Bagian 03: Ketika Klub Yaoi mengalami Art-Block, ternyata banyak juga yang jadi korban. Semoga SMA Kunugigaoka kuat. Mereka kuat! AU. School-Life Comedy. T untuk banyak innuendo dan penyebutan anu. Hey, it's YAOI CLUB after all!
1. Bagian 01

**Gekkan Homo! Yaoi Bunkatsu**

 **~Monthly Homo! Yaoi Club~**

2016 . 03

Proudly Presented by The Peony Sisters

 _Characters by Yuusei Matsui_

.

.

.

"Edisi bulan ini..."

"Ide?"

"Hm. Tema?"

"Harga pasar sedang naik di genre _vanilla_."

"Tapi ini masih awal Maret. Vanilla. Pasti karena _White Day_."

Bagian 01: Sensitif!

Elegan, berkelas, itulah gaya Gakushuu Asano, ketua OSIS SMA Kunugigaoka. Ia datang paling pagi, dan menikmati pagi yang syahdu di ruang OSIS yang mewah dengan secangkir teh, pagi itu teh yang ia seduh adalah _orange pekoe_ , aroma sitrusnya menguarkan kesegaran yang elegan. Musik _Spring_ oleh _Antonio Vivaldi_ menemani pagi yang elegan itu. Sungguh elegan.

Mungkin paginya akan semakin elegan jika ia meminum teh memandang kebun bunga sekolah dari balkon luar ruang rapat. Ide yang bagus. Dengan kelingking terangkat, Gakushuu Asano membawa cangkir teh-nya dan menyibak terbuka tirai menuju balkon...

"Ayo cepat, adikku nggak bisa bangun selamanya."

"Habis ini boleh gambar anus?"

Dan pagi elegan Gakushuu Asano hancur begitu melihat wakil ketua OSIS, Ren Sakakibara, celana menganga, dengan gagahnya berpose di depan dua orang gadis memamerkan gajahnya.

"Ada yang tidak bisa ereksi?" mendadak seorang gadis lagi berambut pirang melongok ke balkon membawa botol air. "Mau melihat peragaan oral-ku dengan botol air ini? Hai, Ketos."

"Oh, hai, Ketos," sapa dua gadis yang tadi sibuk menggambar.

"Hai Shuu baby," Ren mengedipkan sebelah mata.

CRAT!

Ren masih kedip-kedip dengan senyum blo'on kendati baru disiram teh _orange pekoe_ dari cangkir mahal sang ketua OSIS.

"Masukkan benda itu! Apa kau tidak tahu malu!?"

"Benda yang mana?"

Abang Ketos merona. Fuwa makin menggila—dalam kepalanya.

"Yang menggantung keluar dari celanamu!"

Ren memandangi batangnya sendiri yang sudah lemas dan keleleran.

"Kalau segitunya jijik kenapa tidak masukkan sendiri?"

Fuwa dan Hazama dengan refleks berkata; "Masukkan ke mana?"

"Ke dalam celana! Dan aku tidak mau pegang-pegang barangmu! Bisa-bisa orang-orang ini kesenangan!" Gakushuu kemudian melempar tatapan sengit pada Fuwa yang sudah kembali sok-sibuk menggambar.

Ren menghela napas dan memakai celananya dengan benar, wajahnya didera penyesalan teramat sangat dan melayangkan tatapan sendu pada Fuwa.

"Aku rasa ini adalah akhir menyedihkan pelajaran privat kita, malaikatku... _Call me_ ," dia mengedipkan mata pada Fuwa sebelum merangkul Shuu dan tangannya dipelintir ganas.

"Jangan. Sentuh. Aku. Sebelum. Kau. Cuci. Tangan."

"Oh astaga, Shuu, darling, siapa yang cuci tangan setelah pegang—"

Karena Ketos dengan sengit menyuruh ketiga gadis itu meninggalkan balkon, mau tidak mau mereka menurut dengan agak kecewa—meski Hazama sebenarnya masih sibuk dengan sketsanya sampai tidak sadar apa yang terjadi, dan Fuwa menggerutu soal Ketos mereka yang sensitif.

"Sensitif." Fuwa mendadak mengangkat wajahnya saat ketiga geng mereka melintasi koridor yang masih sepi di pagi hari. Mendadak matanya membulat sebesar tatakan cangkir. "Sensitif!"

"Yap, aku dengar itu," Rio Nakamura mengangguk-angguk syahdu, "Ketos kita sensitif."

"Karena dia perjaka tulen," Hazama mengangguk juga, akhirnya mengikuti percakapan dan memasukkan buku sketsa-nya ke ransel. Nakamura dan Fuwa memandangi Hazama dengan syok. "Apa?"

"Ketos perjaka!?"

"Dia model doujin kita yang seratus persen _virgin mary..._ Hm, _Virgin Gary_." Hazama mengangkat bahu dengan santai. "Karena kita menganut paham _reverse_ , kita butuh ekspresi _raw_ mereka, bukan? Yah, kecuali para sensei ikemen kita, hm..."

"Oke, fokus! Aku bilang apa tadi? _Sensitif_!" Fuwa menjentik-jentikkan jari dengan tidak sabar, gayanya tiap berusaha mengingat sesuatu. "Tema doujin bulan ini, bagaimana kalau titik-titik sensitif saat menganu dan dianu?"

"Titik sensitif?" Nakamura mengerjap, masih awam dalam dunia perhomoan, "Maksudmu ada lagi selain prostat dan belalai?"

Hazama mengangguk-angguk, tertarik. "Boleh juga. Titik sensitif seperti telinga, leher, kaki, ketiak, kau tahu, Nakamura? Sekarang saatnya menentukan seme dan uke utama."

"Bagaimana kalau si Mae dan Akabane?" Fuwa bertepuk tangan. Mereka sampai juga ke ruang klub Yaoi. Nakamura membuka kunci.

"Lalu titik sensitif mereka apa?" Hazama menggeser pintu, membiarkan kedua temannya lewat.

"Hmm, _head-canon_ -ku, _ahoge_ -nya si Akabane itu titik _ero_...Mmn, dikulum...dijilat..." Fuwa mulai melalang buana ke dalam dunia _head-canon_ -nya yang kotor saat pintu ditutup dan Nakamura harus mendudukkannya di kursi.

"Ooh, Ero-spots! Maksud kalian seperti saat keritingnya Italia ditarik dia jadi mesum, gitu?" Nakamura mendadak dapat ide. "Daripada menentukan siapa seme dan uke edisi bulan ini, bagaimana kalau kita teliti saja semuanya? Nanti juga bisa jadi referensi untuk doujin-doujin ke depannya, kan? Yang ero-spot-nya paling menarik akan difiturkan dalam doujin bulan ini,"

"Cerdas!" Fuwa bertepuk tangan.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?" Hazama menyipitkan mata. "Bisa membayangkan kita meraba-raba tubuh Ketos? Aku hanya bisa membayangkan bagian kita dipelintir dan dilaporkan ke polisi."

Saat mengatakan ini, pintu ruang klub bergeser terbuka lagi, dan Nagisa Shiota masuk diikuti Yuuma Isogai yang menutup pintu. Melihat ini, baik Fuwa dan Nakamura tanpa sadar menyunggingkan senyum penuh nafsu.

"Soal Ketos dan lainnya kita pikirkan nanti saja..." ujar Fuwa.

"Kita grepe dulu yang bisa digrepe, iya kan, Nagicchi?" Nakamura menjilat bibir.

"Eh...?" Nagisa dan Isogai bertukar pandang polos.

~.X.~

Napas tertahan, Nagisa begitu malu, ia tidak berani menatap Isogai sementara pemuda berambut hitam itu menelusuri tubuhnya mulai dari dada, turun ke pinggul, turun ke paha kanan, dan perlahan merambat ke kaki.

"H-nnh..."

Isogai mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Shiota sementara tangannya masih bermain di paha kanannya.

"Kau merasakannya, Nagisa...?"

"Nn...Tidak...aku hanya g-geli di bagian itu..."

Mendengar ini, Isogai mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Nagisa, dan tangannya berpindah ke kepala pemuda berambut biru langit itu.

"Bagaimana...? Kau menyukai ini...?"

Jari-jari panas Isogai menangkup kedua telinga Nagisa.

"Yah, aku merasa...nyaman...Tapi aku rasa bukan itu..."

"CUT!" Fuwa mendadak berteriak, dan Nakamura menurunkan kameranya. "Isogai-kun! Kenapa pakai tangan!? Pakai lidahmu!"

"E-Eeeh! Kalau itu aku jelas akan menjerit!" seru Nagisa, wajahnya terbakar hebat. Lalu ia menyadari Isogai memandanginya dengan tatapan terkejut. "M-Maksudku...Menjerit karena malu..."

Isogai menyunggingkan senyum misterius dan tangannya mengangkat ujung dagu Nagisa.

"Kau tidak usah berbohong, Nagisa..."

Kedua tangan Isogai sekarang menuruni punggung Nagisa dalam posisi memeluk. Fuwa tahan napas, Nakamura menelan liur. Merasa janggal jika ia tidak bergerak, akhirnya Nagisa mengambil tindakan dengan membelai kepala Isogai. Melihat dua pucuknya yang lucu itu, dan karena wajah Isogai terbenam di dadanya, akhirnya Nagisa mendapat ide untuk mengulum pucuk Isogai.

"A-Ahh—Nnh...?"

Semua gerakan berhenti.

Rahang Nakamura dan Fuwa jatuh. Mata Hazama berkilau. Nagisa mengerjap, dan menjilati pucuk di kepala Isogai.

"Nnh...! Ahh...Ahh...N...Nagisa..." wajah Isogai merona hebat, matanya redup dijalari ekstasi, kenikmatan erotis, lututnya melemah, dan ia memeluk Nagisa erat sementara pemuda berambut biru itu terus melanjutkan ministrasinya pada pucuk Isogai secara oral.

Setelah itu Isogai harus keramas—dan sekalian mandi _shower_ air dingin.

.

.

.

"Ahoge...Oke, jadi Nagisa belum ketemu ero-spot-nya," Hazama menggumam sambil mencatat penjelasan pelajaran Matematika pada periode awal itu. Fuwa yang duduk di belakangnya, malah sibuk menggambar _story-board_ untukNagiIso pagi ini.

"Aku bertaruh koleksi JAV-ku selama tujuh tahun, ero-spot-nya si Sakakibara itu poninya," Fuwa mencetuskan dengan wajah penuh iman.

"Tujuh tahun? Jadi kau sudah mem-fujo selama itu?" bisik Mimura yang kebetulan duduk di sebelah Fuwa.

"Bukan begitu, itu sudah aku diskon tiga tahun! Kalau semuanya kupertaruhkan, aku mati dong."

"Astaga."

"Hayo yang di belakang itu!" Kou Ichirou Sensei, sang ikemen berambut hitam yang agak dramatis—guru mereka yang ter-alay se-akademi, dengan tajam melayangkan spidol ke kepala Fuwa.

DUAKK

Lemparan maut tepat sasaran dari depan kelas ke ubun-ubun Fuwa itu-lah yang membuat ikemen ini dikenal sebagai Koro-sensei.

"Sensei tega!" keluh Fuwa sementara sekelas menertawakannya.

"Siapa suruh membincangkan koleksi JAV di tengah pelajaran sepenting ini!?"

"Ihh tapi aku memperhatikan kok!"

"Ufu? Ya sudah kalau begitu kamu pecahkan transposisi matriks ini, Fuwa-kun," tantang Koro-sensei, dengan gesit membuat soal baru spesial untuk Yuzuki Fuwa ekstra pedas di papan dengan spidol yang mungkin bumerang karena sudah kembali ke tangan beliau entah bagaimana.

Fuwa serius memperhatikan, namun begitulah, Koro-sensei yang kekanakan, ngasih soal empat kali lipat lebih sulit dari yang beliau ajarkan. Menatap Mimura sedih, ia pun beranjak dengan langkah terseret ke depan kelas. Seakan reputasinya kurang hancur saja setelah si-telinga-tajam itu keras-keras mengumumkan kalau ia koleksi JAV! Demi Tuhan, dia hanyalah seorang _fangirl_! Ini semua terlalu berat untuknya!

"Nah, nah, sementara Fuwa-sama mengerjakan soal yang _mudah_ ini, Sensei akan melanjutkan penjelasan, dan kalian akan mencatat—dan Hazama-kun _dilarang_ meminjamkan catatan pada Fuwa-sama." Tambah beliau, sudah berada di deret belakang untuk menepuk kepala keriting si penulis homo itu.

"Um," Hazama menatap lurus ke depan. "Kalau tidak?"

"K-Kalau tidak...S-Sensei marahan sama Hazama-kun!"

 _Ini guru apa anak TK._

~.X.~

Pada jam istirahat makan siang, seorang Ketos tetaplah sibuk. Gakushuu langsung masuk ke ruangan OSIS. Hari itu tidak ada rapat, tapi banyak _paperwork_ yang harus ia selesaikan, sehubungan dengan Karyawisata Musim Semi. Salah satu proposal mengajukan perjalanan ke luar negeri, dan sebenarnya ia ingin juga. Sayang, mereka akan butuh banyak sponsor dan seluruh tabungan OSIS...

Tidak mungkin ia minta ayahnya. PHFT! Meminta _ayahnya_ , barangkali hal terakhir yang akan pernah Gakushuu lakukan dalam hidupnya. Pakai uang jajannya sendiri, mungkin cukup...namun akan terjadi pengurangan signifikan pada tabungan kuliahnya nanti...

Seseorang menjeda konsentrasinya dengan mengetuk pintu.

Yuuma Isogai, ketua kelas 2-B.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin meraba tubuhmu—"

BLAMM

Gakushuu segera menyambar ponsel dan tas, mengunci pintu ruang OSIS, membuka jendela, memakai sepatu simpanannya di atas rak buku.

 _Klub Yaoi sialan...kalau Isogai sudah di sini, dan aku tidak segera hengkang, si Fuwa itu akan..._

Dan saat sang Ketos tengah memanjat turun dari balkon secara serampangan dan tidak elegan, ternyata di bawah sudah menunggu sekretarisnya yang berambut helm dan Rio Nakamura, membawa tali tampar.

"Ketos mau ke mana? Awas jatuh, nanti mukanya nggak ganteng lagi loh~"

"TINGGALKAN AKU, KLUB YAOI!"

~.X.~

Tirai ditutup, teh disuguhkan, tiga remaja tampan duduk berjejer di ruang klub Yaoi yang sebenarnya dulu gudang alat olahraga. Mereka bungkam. Mereka tercekam. Di hadapan mereka adalah Ketua Klub Yaoi yang menyenteri wajah horornya—sungguh tak sanggup, bahkan Ketos sekalipun, memandang wajah itu. Semuanya menatap teh atau meja.

"Sudah tengah bulan," mulai Hazama serius, suaranya dalam. "Tidak ada waktu untuk membuat proposal tertulis, tapi aku akan meminta ijin secara verbal; ijinkan kami meraba tubuh kalian."

BLAM!

"TIDAK—"

"Oke—"

" _Wani piro_?"

Ren Sakakibara, tidak perlu dicemaskan. Hiroto Maehara, bisa diurus—lalu Ketos, harus ditangani dengan penuh hati-hati. Hazama menjentikkan jari.

Yuuma Isogai duduk di sebelahnya dengan kalkulator dan Buku Besar, dasar pembuatan laporan neraca dan laba-rugi keramat Klub Yaoi. Mau tak mau, bahkan mata ungu Ketos tertarik menatap buku ajaib itu. Kadang ia lupa, klub aneh ini menghasilkan jutaan untuk tiap penerbitan.

"Sebutkan hargamu, Maehara-kun,"

Maehara menyunggingkan senyum. "Aku..." ia menjilat bibir, "Ingin motor Harley David—"

DUAKK

Buku Besar Isogai nyaris membelah kepala Maehara jadi tujuh, dan pemuda manis itu melakukannya dengan senyuman malaikat (maut).

"Maehara-kun, kau masih SMA, kau tidak butuh motor seperti itu."

"Tapi—"

" _Ma-e-ha-ra-kun_..."

"—Aku ingin tiket konser KNG48 VIP dan Backstage Pass." Maehara cepat-cepat mengganti harganya di bawah nada 'ramah' Isogai. Ketua Kelas berpucuk segera mencatat dan menghitung, sebelum mencari-cari sesuatu dengan _smartphone_ , dan berbisik pada Hazama.

Ketua Klub Yaoi mengangguk.

"Baiklah, anggap saja itu sudah terwujud, detil bisa kau bicarakan nanti."

"Hnnn..."

Ren Sakakibara melipat tangan, "Nah, kalau aku—"

"Kau tidak minta apa-apa tadi sudah setuju, jadi sekarang giliran Ketos." Potong Hazama sebelum si poni lempar sempat berkata, lalu pergi ke pojokan untuk meratap.

Gakushuu bersitatap dengan Hazama, agak sengit. Sebenarnya semua ini agak menyedihkan, karena OSIS nyaris sepenuhnya dalam pengampunan Klub Yaoi, lantaran Klub Yaoi mungkin satu-satunya klub dengan donasi terbesar di SMA Kunugigaoka. Mereka tidak mengharumkan nama sekolah, mereka tidak mencari prestasi, mereka sepenuhnya ada untuk kepuasan primal pribadi yang nista, dan sayangnya kepuasan primal pribadi yang nista adalah keinginan semua remaja.

Dan remaja-remaja nista sudah menjadi khalayak sejak era 2000, mereka akan membayar untuk 'kepuasan primal pribadi'. Klub Yaoi. Sungguh mengerikan.

Tapi ia harus mendapat sesuatu. Keperaw—keperjakaannya menjadi harga!

"Hm," ia memasang topeng arogannya dan bersandar. "Aku tidak akan terima kurang dari menjadi sponsor untuk membawa karyawisata kita ke Bora-Bora dengan resort terbaik untuk semua murid di sekolah ini."

KRAKK

Kali ini suara datang dari pensil di tangan Isogai yang patah bertepatan dengan perkataan Gakushuu. Pemuda berpucuk itu melayangkan senyum manis berbahayanya pada Gakushuu.

Ketos menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan. Ia aman! Tidak mungkin klub sekolah belaka bisa membiayai perjalanan sebegitu mewahnya!

"Ee! Bora-Bora? Jadi kita mau ke Bora-Bora untuk karyawisata?" Tanya Nagisa Shiota, ikut nimbrung dan duduk di pangkuan Isogai. Pemuda pendek berkucir dua itu menatap Hazama dengan mata biru berkilau. "Boleh juga!"

"Uu...T-Tapi Nagisa-kun! Nanti penghasilan kita habis...!" bisik Isogai, tampak hampir menangis.

Nagisa mengernyit prihatin dan membelai wajah Isogai.

"Hm, tenang saja, jangan takut, Isogai-kun..." dan ketika Nagisa tersenyum lagi pada sang Ketos, Gakushuu menyadari dengan siapa dia berhadapan. Iblis biru muda itu mengedipkan sebelah mata.

"Kalau boleh meraba tubuh ketos sampai puas cuma seharga karyawisata ke Bora-Bora, serahkan saja padaku~!"

"HOREEEE!"

~.X.~

Gakushuu Asano keluar dari ruangan klub Yaoi yang gelap itu dengan tenaga minus satu, seluruh raganya terasa lelah akan cobaan ini.

"Aku tidak sabar ke Bora-Bora bersama, A-sa-no-kun..." bisikan ikemen berpucuk tepat di tengkuk Ketos yang sangat sensitif.

Cup!

"Nnh!" Gakushuu sudah mau melayangkan _karate-chop_ , namun Yuuma Isogai lebih cepat lewat, bergandengan riang dengan Nagisa Shiota dan melenggang di koridor menuju kelas mereka.

Di belakang, Maehara keluar dengan wajah penuh haru memegangi tiket VIP, sementara Ren yang tidak dapat apa-apa malah tampaknya sangat puas dengan semua perabaan yang ia alami, wajahnya kinclong berseri.

Menyadari tatapan sebal Gakushuu, Ren menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Aku tidak percaya kita bisa karyawisata ke Bora-Bora dengan harga keperjakaanmu! Hahaha!"

"CIH"

DUKK!

"K-SOO! WHY DO YOU HURT ME SO, DARLING!?" Ren tertohok memegangi perutnya yang disikut sadis oleh sang Ketos yang sekarang menghentak pergi dengan wajah merah padam. Gakushuu dengan geram mengusap-usap tengkuknya yang sensitif itu, seakan berusaha menghapus kecupan Isogai barusan.

 _Ya Tuhan, jangan biarkan aku berurusan lagi dengan Klub Yaoi!_

Sayangnya, terkadang, Tuhan menguji hamba-Nya dengan cobaan teramat pedih.

~.X.~

"Oh iya!" Nakamura mengangkat wajahnya dari _story-board_ yang ia kerjakan. "Si Karma Akabane, kita kan belum tahu ero-spot dia?"

"Paha,"

Semua senyap menatap Hazama yang masih fokus mengerjakan _story-board_ setelah perkataannya yang mencengangkan itu. Fuwa sudah melotot dan tangannya mengepal seakan sedang menggenggam pisau, karena semua _straight-pairing_ adalah _NOTP_ -nya.

"Saat renang dia kram, lalu Koro-sensei memijit pahanya, dia menahan desahan dengan wajah merah minggu lalu. Ini fotonya," tanpa mengangkat wajah dari kerjaan, Hazama menyodorkan ponsel-nya pada Fuwa yang langsung menarik napas berat.

"Hazama-kun kok nggak bagi-bagi sih!?"

"Aku agak lupa."

"Uh, apa tehnya tidak enak ya, kok tidak diminum, kan sayang," Isogai meski dengan nada sayang terus saja memasukkan teh sisa tamu tadi ke dalam botol minum, mendapat tatapan prihatin dari Nakamura karenanya.

Gadis pirang itu duduk di sebelah Nagisa yang sedang mengoreksi _story-board_.

"Ne, Nagisa-kun...apa tidak terlalu berlebihan kau membayar karyawisata ke Bora-Bora?"

"Kakak-ku Hotaru punya _resort_ pribadi di sana, sudah lama tidak dipakai. Di garasi bandara pesawat jumbo-jet kami ada lima, sudah lama juga tidak dipakai, karena ibu dan ayah lebih suka pakai pesawat supersonik, dan Hotaru takut ketinggian. Akari-chan juga lebih suka naik pesawat komersial VIP-Class agar tidak menarik perhatian."

"SEBENARNYA KELUARGA SHIOTA ITU KELUARGA MACAM APA!?"

"Tapi karena pengeluaran untuk keperluan pengumpulan data kita tidak dipakai..." Isogai mondar-mandir memandangi Buku Besar-nya, "Entah kenapa terasa sedikit timpang neraca ini. Aku rasa harusnya kita bisa memanfaatkan sisa ini untuk sesuatu!"

Fuwa mendadak dapat ide.

"Bagaimana kalau..."

~.X.~

"AKU TIDAK SUDI NAIK PESAWAT SEPERTI ITU!" bentak Gakushuu Asano dengan wajah merah padam.

"Astaga, kamu manja sekali ya, Asacchi!" Fuwa mendecakkan lidah, menerima tiket teman-temannya yang masuk ke Jumbo-Jet dengan wajah menahan diri dan pura-pura buta. "Bisa ke Bora-Bora naik Jumbo Jet dengan harga grepe tubuhmu itu sesuatu sekali loh!"

"TAPI...Ini...Ini...!" Gakushuu dengan galak menunjuk-nunjuk desain stiker di Jumbo-Jet milik Shiota Private Airlines.

Di ke-lima Jumbo Jet itu terpampang fanart-fanart nista Gakushuu Asano (Pesawat 01), Kou Ichirou Sensei (Pesawat 02), Karma Akabane (Pesawat 03), Hiroto Maehara (Pesawat 04), dan Yuuma Isogai (Pesawat 05) bertelanjang dada berbaring di hamparan mawar, tak lupa kredit terpampang besar KNG YAOI CLUB di ekor pesawat.

"Kenapa memangnya? Yang lain saja tidak keberatan! Ini namanya promosi yang cerdik, tahu?" Fuwa melambai-lambai tidak sabar. "Ya sudah kalau Asacchi tidak mau naik pesawat ini sana cari penerbangan ke Bora-Bora sendiri, buuu!"

Gakushuu menampar jidatnya yang sebelumnya sudah merah, dan makin merah. Beberapa siswa-siswi lainnya akhirnya masuk diikuti Fuwa setelah menerima tiket yang sebenarnya untuk keperluan absensi. Gakushuu memutuskan untuk meditasi sejenak sebelum masuk ke dalam kendaraan nista itu.

Kepala Sekolah, tak lain dan tak bukan, ayahnya, mengangguk-angguk dengan wajah cukup riang memandangi pesawat-pesawat ini.

"Mungkin lain kali aku juga ingin digambar seperti itu dan dipajang di pesawat," Gakuhou Asano menepuk-nepuk kepala anaknya. "Dan dengan 'lain kali' maksudku 'tidak akan pernah', hahaha..."

Pria tampan itu melenggang masuk ke Pesawat 05 dengan tawa puas, meninggalkan anak semata wayangnya meratapi nasib, hingga akhirnya Ren Sakakibara menyeretnya masuk dengan ancaman akan menyebarkan bahwa mereka semua bisa karyawisata ke Bora-Bora karena Ketos mereka mengorbankan keperawanannya.

Bisa dibilang, Edisi Bulan Maret laku keras sampai mereka harus melakukan cetak ulang dan translasi karena sekali ini para penista mancanegara turut menyambut karya Klub Yaoi Kunugigaoka bulan itu.

.

.

.

 **~Omake~**

"Kalau untuk para sensei ikemen...bagaimana caranya kita tahu ero-spot mereka ya...?"

"Ufufufu! Kalian mau tahu ero-spot-ku?"

"S-Sensei?"

"Ero-spot saya, ya...Hmm..."

"Pak Kepsek! Dihh!"

"Oh, Asano-sensei mengakui kalau punya titik sensitif juga?"

"Isogai-kun!"

"Hm, benar sekali, Isogai-kun. Bagaimana pun juga, saya ini manusia. Nah, soal ero-spot saya..."

"...?"

"Kalian akan tahu dengan harga nyawa kalian."

"...h-ha...haha...Pak Kepsek...b-bisa aja..."

"Ufu! Kalau sensei sih, ero-spot-nya...di hati~!"

"..."

"Bisa tolong bukakan pintu darurat, Isogai-kun? Saya mau melempar orang ini ke laut."

"EE! TAPI KITA MASIH DI ATAS DARATAN!"

"Siap Asano-sensei,"

"EEII!"

"Fuwa-san, tolong pegangi tangannya, saya akan pegangi kakinya, lalu kita ayunkan ke luar saat Isogai-kun membuka pintu darurat."

"Siap Pak Kepsek!"

"HYEEEHH!?"


	2. Bagian 02

.

.

 **Gekkan Homo! Yaoi Bunkatsu**

 **~Monthly Homo! Yaoi Club~**

 _2016 . 04_

.

.

.

"Ah, Asano-danna! Payung anda!"

"Selamat pagi, Asano-sensei!"

"Oh, selamat pagi, Iso...gai...-kun..."

"Sensei?"

"..."

"Danna...?"

"Hm, simpan saja payung ini di mobil. Hari ini pasti cerah."

"E-Eh?"

Pucuk Special Skill #1: Peramal Cuaca

Bagian 02: Apanya Meledak?

Yuuma Isogai, huh? Baiklah, bagaimana caranya kami memulai menjelaskan Yuuma Isogai...?

"Yuuma Isogai _is flawless_."—Ren Sakakibara

"Kudengar pucuknya diasuransikan sebesar sepuluh milyar yen."—Yuzuki Fuwa

"Saya dengar dia melakukan komersial...di Korea Selatan."—Gakuhou Asano

"Pelajaran favoritnya adalah Sosiologi."—Sumire Hara

"Pernah sekali itu dia bertemu aktor Viktor Hayakawa*...Dan Viktor mengatakan padanya bahwa Yuuma sangat cantik."—Nagisa Shiota

"Pernah sekali dia membelai wajahku. Itu sungguh luar biasa."—Hiroto Maehara

PHFT.

Enggak gitu juga sih. Yuuma Isogai relatif normal...

Jika bukan untuk ketampanannya,wajah yang dipahat malaikat Michael, permata keemasan kucingnya yang berkilau saat ia tersenyum, dan senyum yang bisa membuat siapapun jantungan, Yuuma Isogai hanyalah manusia biasa. Belum lagi etikanya yang tak tercela, seorang _gentleman_ sejati, barangkali satu-satunya manusia yang bisa membersihkan WC dan masih tampak rupawan dan bisa juga ia sedang mengutip recehan di jalan, masih tetap diinginkan untuk dibawa pulang menjadi suami!

Latar belakang? Seorang anak sulung beradik dua, anak yatim yang menyokong ibunya yang bekerja, mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Memasak? Bersih-bersih? Belajar? Mengajari adik? Berpakaian _stylish_? SEMUANYA BISA. Kemalangan yang mendeburnya hanya membuatnya makin mempesona!

Nah setelah kalian bisa menebak siapakah gerangan di antara Peony Sisters yang menulis intro ini...

Yuuma Isogai adalah peri. Bukan, malaikat. Dan, kendati berbalut variasi bakat, ketampanan, dan kecerdasan, ia begitu rendah hati dan tidak keberatan bekerja keras...Ia bahkan tidak menyadari kekuatan menakjubkan yang ia miliki!

Tapi tidak akan ada yang menyadari itu tanpa orang-orang dengan mata gaib (?) seperti Gakuhou Asano dan Kirara Hazama.

.

.

.

Pagi yang indah di musim semi. Semua murid SMA Kunugigaoka akan berjalan mendaki sebuah bukit raya yang dirindangi pepohonan yang sedang bermekaran merah muda dengan lebatnya.

Beberapa di antara mereka adalah Yuuma Isogai dan Nagisa Shiota.

"Nagisa-senpai,"

"Hn?"

"Dengan kekayaan seperti itu, kenapa masih menuntun sepeda berkarat ke sekolah?" tanya si pucuk hitam, murni penasaran.

Nagisa menunduk, berhenti menuntun sepeda besi berkaratnya, tatapannya sendu.

"Itu karena..." ia mengangkat wajahnya, tatapannya sepenuh hati, masuk ke dalam jiwa Isogai di balik jendela emasnya.

"Hidup ini penuh... _ironi*_."

"..."

#1: Jangan pertanyakan apa yang dilakukan seorang Shiota betapapun ironisnya.

.

.

ironi : _irony_ : _iron_ : besi

.

.

Setelah sekolah usai, waktunya klub sekolah dimulai. Tapi Isogai harus pergi ke ruang lab kimia menggantikan seniornya, Yuzuki Fuwa, yang sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan klub lainnya. Kali itu ia ditemani oleh teman seangkatannya, Rio Nakamura.

"Memangnya apa urusannya kita dengan klub kimia?" tanya Nakamura, yang matanya tak lepas dari ponsel, jarinya terus _scrolling_ halaman _Twatter_ yang ia buka. Nakamura mengetahui semua orang di sekolah saking dia memang Ratu Sosmed.

Klub Kimia diketuai oleh Takebayashi Bersaudara. Kakak laki laki, Kotarou, dan adik perempuan kelas satu, Manami. Mereka terkenal sering membuat ramuan-ramuan aneh, tapi juga mengadakan percobaan-percobaan normal dengan anggota lainnya yang juga normal. Kalau menurut "Panduan Shipping Yuzuki Fuwa", Kotarou Takebayashi dekat dengan kapten tim baseball bernama Tomohito Sugino. Nakamura penasaran bagaimana sebenarnya orang-orang ini.

"Fuwa-senpai sepertinya memesan sesuatu dari mereka untuk kegiatan klub kita," Isogai mengangkat bahu. Pucuknya bergoyang ke kiri dan kanan dengan riang. "Dedikasi Fuwa-senpai pada klub kita luar biasa, bukan? Padahal dia juga ikut sekitar lima belas klub lainnya!"

"Lima belas klub lain!?" Nakamura berhenti berjalan, sekali itu melirik Isogai, terkejut. "Huwah, Fuwa-senpai kukira tipe _dojiko_ , ternyata dia multi-talenta? Aku harus stalking Kaobook-nya, kalau begitu..."

"Ah, Kaobook-nya Fuwa-senpai—"

"...Penuh hehomoan!"

Mendadak, pucuk Isogai berdiri tegak! Pucuk yang di kepala...

"Nakamura, awas—"

BRUKK

Karena terlalu sibuk menggosipkan kakak kelas mereka, tanpa sadar mereka sudah sampai di depan lab. Nakamura nyaris ditabrak oleh sesuatu kalau bukan karena Isogai yang menariknya, dan menangkap manusia yang terlempar keluar dari lab kimia, diikuti ledakan asap tebal.

Pucuk Special Skill #2: Peramal Musibah

" _OUT_!" dari dalam berteriak pemain baseball sekolah bernama Tomohito Sugino, menghentak keluar dengan wajah kesal sambil melempar-lempar bola di tangannya, berjalan pergi.

"Aniki! Aniki!" selanjutnya seorang gadis berkepang keluar dari balik kepulan asap dan berlutut meratapi si belah tengah di pelukan Isogai. Nakamura sibuk memotret.

"Aniki...Jangan mati...Kau masih jomblo, aniki!"

"Oh dia jomblo?" Nakamura mengangguk-angguk sambil mengunggah foto barusan ke timeline Kaobook-nya.

"Aku tidak akan mati jadi perjaka!" si belah tengah mendadak bangkit dengan semangat ogah-jones yang membara, lalu menyadari bahwa dia berada dalam dekapan Isogai.

"Tampan, mata emas, berpucuk? Yuuma Isogai?"

Isogai tertawa gugup dan dengan gagu melepas pemuda itu, yang sepertinya seniornya.

"Iya...Jadi kalian Takebayashi Bersaudara? Fuwa-senpai bilang kami harus mengambil sesuatu dari kalian..."

"Hah...?" si sulung Kotarou Takebayashi mengernyit, melipat tangan, masih duduk di lantai koridor dengan wajah bingung. Ia menjentikkan jari. "Manami, apa yang dikatakan lebah madu ini?"

"Lebah madu. Nice nick."

"Um, itu, mungkin soal bola feromon pesanan Fuwa-senpai...?" adiknya si kepang dua, Manami Takebayashi, dengan pucat pasi menjawab.

"Bola feromon...bola feromon...? Bola—AH! Bola feromon! Tentu saja...Aku hampir lupa, haha!" Ia berdiri dan menyibak-nyibak baju labnya sebelum masuk ke dalam lab untuk mengambil, batuk-batuk sambil mengoceh.

"Aku hampir lupa gara-gara Sugino-kun-sama datang dan marah-marah soal apa...gitu ya...Dia melemparku seperti melempar tongkat baseball...Untung bola feromon-nya sudah selesai!"

"Bola feromon?" tanya Nakamura.

"Um, itu," si adik dengan wajah merah ditutupi papan menjawab, "B-B-Bola...b-b-berisi...h-h-hormon...e-e-estosterogen..."

"Esterogen?" Nakamura memandang teman sekelasnya.

"Testoreron?" Isogai mengangkat bahu.

"Eroge?" Nakamura menelengkan kepala, membuat gadis pendek itu makin terbakar hebat.

"I-I-Itu...h-h-hormon y-yang bisa...bisa berubah t-tergantung jenis k-k-kelamin pem-pemakai..."

"Adikmu gagap ya."

Si kakak belah tengah keluar dari kepulan asap dengan senyum puas. "Dia kalau semangat suka gagap. Nah, ini yang diminta Fuwa-sama. Bola Feromon. Bola ini bisa meledak menjadi asap, dan yang menghirup asap tersebut akan mengalami kenaikan libido seperti hewan pada musim kawin...Hanya saja, bola feromon ini membuat penghirupnya jadi homo."

"FUwa-senpai niat sekali ya menghomokan umat..." Isogai tertawa gugup dan menerima bola tersebut.

Kotake (Ko- dari Kotarou ditambah take- dari Takebayashi) menyerahkan bola baseball.

Matake (Ma- dari Manami ditambah t...yah kalian mengerti) berhenti gagap seketika, lalu menatap kakaknya sehening pengunjung pemakaman.

Pucuk Isogai layu seakan meratapi bola baseball di tangan majikannya.

"Ini...bola baseball."

"Hm..." Nakamura mulai memasang status; "...Do-ji-ko-bayashi..."

.

.

.

"Saya punya tebak-tebakan," Pak Kepala Sekolah, Asano-sensei, tersenyum cerah elegan sambil menatap lembut teh _rosemary_ -nya yang disajikan di dalam cangkir porselen _Wings of Grace_.

Karasuma-sensei menurunkan cangkir kopinya, dan Koro-sensei menurunkan bukunya. Aguri-sensei berhenti menyirami bunga.

"Dalam bahasa Inggris, apa nama bola yang memiliki ciri-ciri...punya sesuatu yang ingin dikeluarkan...dan yang dikeluarkan memiliki kehidupan...dan saat keluar seperti ada semacam ledakan gairah, atau teriakan?"

Koro-sensei terkekeh.

"Asano-san nakal sekali tebakannya! _Golden Ball_ , bukan!?"

"..."

Mendadak Koro-sensei disiram dengan penyiram bunga oleh Aguri-sensei.

"Mirip, tapi saya membicarakan _Poké Ball_."

~.X.~

"Kita harus menemukan Sugino-senpai sebelum terlambat!" Isogai mengumumkan pada Hazama dan Nagisa yang sedang memilah bahan doujin di ruang klub, wajahnya pucat pasi. "Penjelasannya sambil lari!"

"Oke, ayo kita—Hazama-kun...?" Nagisa tersenyum gugup melihat Hazama masih menekuni pekerjaannya.

"Iya...sebentar...aku akan...berdiri...dan..."

"Ngaaahhhhh!" Nakamura segera menggendong Hazama bagai seorang putri sementara ketua klub sendiri tetap serius menekuni _story-board_ yang ia kerjakan.

"Jadi ada apa?"

"Fuwa-senpai pesan bola feromon yang bisa bikin orang-orang jadi homoseksual, tapi bolanya dibawa sama Sugino-senpai!"

"Kalau bijinya dipukul keras-keras bisa-bisa meledak tuh!"

"BIJI!? BOLA! BUKAN BIJI-aduh membayangkannya membuatku ngilu..."

Setelah berlari sambil menjelaskan, mereka tetap lari, dan Nagisa berkata sebaiknya mereka pergi ke lapangan.

"Tunggu...Tapi kita punya empat lapangan baseball!" Nakamura berseru. Hazama mengangkat wajahnya dan menunjuk Isogai.

"Aktifkan radarmu, Isogai."

Pucuk Special Skill #3: Melacak!

Mereka berhenti sejenak, namun pucuk Isogai tampak kebingungan. "Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak kenal dengan Sugino-senpai, aku tidak bisa melacaknya..."

"Memangnya pucukmu itu radar!?" Nakamura ternganga.

"Apa perlu mengendus sesuatu? Kalau mau aku menyimpan sampel darahnya Sugino-kun," Nagisa menawarkan, sudah siap mengeluarkan tabung bersegel isi darah entah dari mana, membuat kedua adik kelasnya syok tak terhingga.

"Dia golongan darahnya O, loh~!" si peri biru tersenyum riang.

 _Kau dapat yang begituan dari mana, Nagisa-senpai!?_

~.X.~

Sudah mau sore, dan Fuwa masih belum bisa kembali ke klub Yaoi. Ingin menangis rasanya. Padahal dia tidak sabar menggunakan benda yang ia minta dari Takebayashi Bersaudara itu.

"Tapi aku harus di sini merancang acara penyambutan NOTP..." ratapnya kesal, hampir menangis.

"Memangnya apa yang kau bayangkan, bagaimana bisa orang yang belum pernah kau kenal jadi NOTP-mu!?" Gakushuu berkedut kesal, meski matanya tetap pada layar, mencari-cari _homestay_ yang benar. "Ren! Ini website _love hotel_ semua, kau mau kubegal?"

Ren menghela napas, matanya sibuk memeriksa jadwal-jadwal untuk seorang murid pertukaran pelajar bulan depan.

"Kenapa tidak minta si Shiota saja?"

"Kau mau sekolah kita dikepung paparazzi?"

"Kalau NOTP-ku dikepung dan dipisahkan aku mau!"

"Apa masalahmu dengan Putri Lea!?"

Fuwa berdiri dengan berapi-api sambil terus merajut dengan penuh gairah.

"Karena ini plot yang begitu, kan!?"

"Suatu hari, datanglah seorang murid baru, murid pertukaran pelajar yang istimewa. Seorang putri dari negeri barat. Kecantikannya tiada tara. Ia juga sangat baik dengan etika tak tercela. Beberapa waktu berselang ia habiskan di Jepang.

Ia jatuh cinta pada Ketos yang tampan dan sempurna (Gakushuu merona hebat tapi terus merengut).

Namun cintanya memiliki hambatan; Ketos sudah punya banyak orang yang mencintainya, dan Ketos sudah memilih seseorang yang telah ia cintai.

Ketika Putri Lea mengetahui siapa orang itu, ia pun memutuskan untuk menyingkirkan orang yang dicintai Ketos!

Benar!

Orang yang dicintai oleh Ketos, adalah...!"

Mendadak syal rajutan penyambutan murid sudah jadi dan dilempar ke arah Ren, sementara jarum-jarum rajutnya menancap ke wajah maskot sekolah, Kunudon.

"..." Ren memandangi dengan cukup penasaran, sementara Gakushuu sudah berhenti mendengarkan separuh jalan.

"Adalah...?"

"Hm, masih belum kuputuskan kapal utamaku AsaRen atau AsaIso. Yang pasti..." Fuwa berkacak pinggang penuh gaya dan senyum fangirl najis.

"Apapun yang ada Gakushuu Asano-nya akan kulahap!"

"Ya sudah sana cepat kerjakan yang lainnya, kepala helm!" Ketos murka dan terbanglah plakat biji pinus menghantam kepala yang untungnya sekeras helm.

#2: Yuzuki Fuwa adalah wota-Gakushuu.

.

.

.

Berlari. Terus berlari. Berhenti. Pucuk kembar hitam itu berdiri tegak sebelum menunjuk ke arah selatan.

"Lapangan Selatan!" seru Isogai, memimpin pengejaram bola estosterogen. Hazama masih digendong oleh Nakamura, kali ini di punggung.

"Itu dia!" Nagisa berseru, melihat Tomohito Sugino yang sedang sendirian berlatih mengayunkan pemukul di Lapangan Selatan. "Sepertinya kita masih sempat!"

Tiba-tiba...

"Na..."

Mendadak Nagisa merinding.

"Gi..."

Mata Isogai melebar, dan ia menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat horor.

"Sa..."

Setan bertanduk berambut merah sudah dalam posisi siap menerkam si rusa kecil biru.

"ONII-CHAN~!"

BRUAKK!

Dengan gaya _American Football_ —bagaikan _Spear Tackle_ , Nagisa Shiota pun dijatuhkan untuk bersapa wajah dengan tanah, ditambah dengan beban brutal anak laki-laki tak kurang seberat enam puluh kilogram. Nagisa masih mengulurkan tangan tragis, mengira seseorang bisa menyelamatkannya.

 _TOLONG AKU—_

Tapi Isogai dan Nakamura mau tidak mau memalingkan wajah dari kakak kelas mereka.

 _Maafkan kami, Nagisa-senpai!_

 _Pengorbananmu tak'kan kami sia-siakan_!

Dari belakang terdengar suara berdebum mengerikan, dan Hazama yang sibuk memotret melalui bahu Nakamura dengan ponselnya. Ia tersenyum kecil yang damai.

"Ah~ Aku harap tahun ini bisa menerbitkan doujin _Rape_."

Seperti biasa, ketua klub yaoi tak pernah salah fokus.

~.X.~

Sayang, ternyata interlude dengan Karma Akabane barusan membuat ketiganya hampir terlambat!

Begitu memasuki lapangan selatan, ternyata Tomohito Sugino sedang melemparkan bola ke udara, dan mengayunkan pemukul sekuat tenaga.

"SUGINO-SENPAI—"

"JANG—"

TWHAACKK

"MENNN!" raung si manis sawo matang itu sepenuh hati, menghantarkan rakyat Jepang ke depan pintu gerbang kem...menghantarkan bola itu ke angkasa luar. Baiklah mungkin terbakar di atmosfir...

Tunggu dulu...

Nakamura dan lainnya terengah memandang angkasa di mana bola hasil pukulan Sugino menjadi bintang.

"Loh...bijinya nggak meledak?" tanya Nakamura, menyipitkan mata menatap angkasa.

"Biji...Bola! Sugino-senpai!" Isogai bergegas menghampiri kakak kelas mereka yang tampak heran melihat mereka, terutama Hazama yang masih digendong punggung oleh Nakamura.

"Isogai? Nakamura—Hazama!? Kalian mau cari bahan aneh-aneh lagi ya!?" wajah Sugino sontak terbakar, jelas sudah trauma oleh klub yaoi.

"Sebenarnya kami cari biji yang bisa meledak," kata Nakamura, membuat Sugino memucat.

"Bukan biji, bola! Bola feromon yang senpai ambil dari lab kimia," Isogai mengoreksi. Sugino mengernyit bingung dan melipat tangannya, mengingat-ingat.

"Aku tidak ambil bola apa-apa dari lab..."

"Bohong! Tadi kita lihat loh! Hayoloh senpai, enggak boleh bohong, ntar dosa loh..." Nakamura bersungut-sungut, Isogai manggut-manggut, keduanya merengut. "Itu tadi waktu senpai habis melempar Kotake-senpai keluar lab kan main-main sama bola...Jangan bilang itu 'bola'-mu..."

"Itu memang bola-ku! MAKSUDKU BOLA BASEBALL LOH YAH!" Sugino terbakar malu lagi dengan innuendo Nakamura.

"Yang kuambil dari lab kimia itu ini!" ia merogoh saku celananya dan menyodorkan kentang.

...

"Tapi tadi kok Kotake-senpai salah memberi kita bola baseball?" tanya Isogai, mengernyit tidak mengerti, lalu merogoh sakunya untuk mengeluarkan bola baseball yang diberikan Kotake.

"..."

Bola baseball yang sepertinya kelunturan.

 _Kenapa bola-nya dicat seperti bola baseball!?_

"Kok catnya luntur."

"Bola baseball isinya pink?"

"Salah, salah. Kenapa kok bolanya dicat jadi bola baseball itu yang aku enggak paham."

"Sugino-senpai kenapa mengambil kentang dari lab kimia?"

Sugino menautkan alis dan menghela napas kesal. "Ahh, itu sih ya! Dia menumpahkan kare makan siang kami, lalu tersisa satu ramen cup di kantin jadi maunya kami berbagi tapi saat dia makan dia tersedak dan dia muntahkan ke gelasnya! Aku lapar jadi kuambil kentangnya!"

Nakamura dan Isogai mengernyit prihatin.

"Sugino-senpai, yang tabah ya..."

Isogai mengangguk dan mengepalkan tangannya, tersenyum ramah. "Senpai, kalau lapar datang saja ke kelasku, aku bisa membagi mak—ah."

"Ah." Hazama menunjuk tangan Isogai yang menguarkan gas pink sambil menutup hidungnya sendiri dengan sapu tangan putih.

Bola feromon remuk karena digenggam erat oleh Isogai tanpa sadar.

Isogai terbatuk. Mata Sugino berair.

Nakamura tersedak, terlambat menutupi hidungnya.

"Oh shi—"

.

.

.

"Di sini kita punya... _Calliandra brevipes_ atau juga disebut _Pink Powderpuff_ , impor dari Brazil Tenggara. Saat ini adalah saat yang menarik untuk mengamati tanaman ini." Fuwa menguap ngantuk, tapi Gakushuu dengan kesal menginjak kakinya agar ia memperhatikan.

Pluk!

Mata Fuwa membulat, lalu ia tersenyum kagum pada ketos.

"Bijinya meledak!"

.

.

.

"Kiraracchi..." Nakamura tersenyum lembut, membelai rambut Hazama setelah menjatuhkan kakak kelasnya ke tanah lapangan baseball. Hazama menelan ludah, tapi kemudian ia melihat pemandangan ajaib di belakang Nakamura.

"Sugino-senpai..." Isogai memeluk kakak kelasnya dari belakang. Sugino merona, namun menyentuh tangan yang melingkarinya, tersenyum lembut.

"Isogai..."

 _Aku harus mengabadikan ini_! Pikir Hazama, satu tangan sudah mengangkat ponsel untuk memotret sampai empat kali dengan _timer_ , namun mendadak sebuah tangan bermanikur sempurna menyeret dagunya agar menoleh memandang mata biru.

"Kiraracchi, fokus padaku, oke...?" Nakamura menjilat bibir, lalu tersenyum sebelum menggigit telinga Hazama.

"A...A...A...A..."

Ponsel Hazama terjatuh tepat saat Sugino berbalik untuk membungkuk ke wajah adik kelasnya dan menjatuhkan ci...u...

"AAAAAAARRRGGHHHHH!"

Dengan kekuatan gaib, Nakamura terlempar oleh kemurkaan Nyi Kirara Kidul yang gagal dapat asupan, namun bukan hanya Nakamura yang terlempar, Sugino dan Isogai pun terpental sampai menabrak jaring lapangan.

Menyadari alasan ia marah, Hazama buru-buru memungut ponselnya, berdoa pada dewa-dewa pagan atau Hogwarts...semoga...semoga...semoga saja ia sempat menangkap gambar langka Sugino x Isogai yang canon ini...

 _Blur._

"Blur."

Hazama melayangkan tatapan laba-laba pembunuh ke arah Nakamura yang pingsan.

~.X.~

Pucuk Isogai berputar-putar lesu ketika bangun dan mendapati diri berada di ruang UKS. Isogai mengerang dan memijit kepalanya.

"Isogai-kun, bagaimana perasaanmu?" Nagisa bertanya, dan Isogai harus menengadah. "Apa kau punya hasrat mencium sesama jenismu?"

Isogai harus mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum mengerti bahwa Nagisa duduk di bahu Karma Akabane seperti boneka marionet.

"Hn...Apa yang terjadi?"

"Um, itu, I-I-Isogai-kun...m-meremas itunya...t-terlalu keras..." Matake berkata dengan kacamata berkabut dan jari-jari dimain-mainkan.

"Apanya yang kuremas?"

"Itunya...anunya..."

"Hahah!" Karma terbahak. "YuuYuu remas-remas anu siapa? Tomo-nii?"

"BUKAN!" Matake terbakar hebat sampai mimisan. "BUKAN ANU YANG ITU TA-TA-TA-TAPI ITUNYA...A...WA...AA..."

"Bola feranuapasih...feromon," Kotake akhirnya menyelamatkan gagap adiknya dan manggut-manggut menatap Isogai. "Ternyata khasiat homonya hanya lima belas menit. Pasti Fuwa-sama akan kecewa. Nah, catat itu Manami, kita harus membuat yang durasinya lebih plong dan memuaskan. Lebih kuat dan keras."

Demi mencatat perkataan kakaknya, Matake menghiraukan mimisannya yang makin parah.

"Tapi kenapa aku bisa pingsan?" Isogai berusaha duduk, dan saat menyentuh kepalanya, ia mengerang kesakitan. "Aduduh...ugh...sepertinya aku menabrak sesuatu..."

"Kalian menemukan kami di lapangan, kan?" Sugino yang dari tadi sudah bangun sedang mengupas kentangnya. "Aku hanya ingat kabut merah muda...lalu tahu-tahu sudah di sini."

Nagisa melirik Hazama yang langsung memalingkan muka.

"Karma menyeruduk kalian sampai tertabrak pagar dan pingsan, itu saja," Nagisa berdusta demi menyelamatkan sahabatnya.

Karma mengernyit.

"Nagi Onii-chan kok gitu sih, aku enggak menyeruduk—"

DUAK

Karma tidak kesakitan di karate-chop tangan lembek Nagisa, tapi berhenti bicara dan mengambek, menurunkan kakak kelasnya dari bahu lalu mencibir soal beli susu strawberi dan tidak mau bagi-bagi dengan Onii-chan. Nagisa menghela napas lega.

"Apa salah kita diseruduk banteng neraka...Karma mau mencalonkan diri jadi maskot partai?" Nakamura yang ternyata juga sudah bangun otaknya sudah geser lagi.

Hazama melotot mengancam pada Nagisa yang dengan matanya bersumpah tidak akan bicara, tapi lalu mereka lupa ada si mulut ember tak peka menganga di ruangan itu;

"Iya pastinya karena feromon itu, Nakamura, kau jadi lesbi dan menyerang Hazama secara seksual, bukan? Nagisa-kun protektif pada Hazama jadi pasti dia macam Napoleon Bonaparte memimpin penyerangan naik banteng merah, hahaha," Kotarou Takebayashi tersenyum sok tahu sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Sayang sekali, aku pasti mau menontonnya, hahaha! Hm, mendadak ruangan ini dingin sekali...Manami, ayo cepat kita pulang..." Seakan merasakan tatapan membunuh Hazama, si belah tengah itu melenggang pergi.

Kotake berhenti dan menyambar kentang yang baru selesai dikupas Sugino.

"Ah, terima kasih kawanku, kau pengertian sekali. Dingin-dingin memang enaknya kentang rebus, meskipun ini sudah dingin! Haha! Besok kita makan lagi, tapi jangan sampai tumpah ya..."

Manami Takebayashi mematung memandang Sugino, lalu Nakamura, lalu Hazama, dan membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"A-A-Ampuni kakakku yang otaknya geser karena terlalu lama menjomblo! S-S-Sampai j-jumpa!"

Jadi Nakamura lehernya langsung bergemerutuk menoleh pada Hazama dalam horor, ketularan gagapnya Matake.

"K-K-K..."

"..." Hazama menguarkan aura hitam.

"..." Nagisa menggenggam kalung salib perak karena dia umat Kristen yang beriman (?).

Isogai yang prihatin dengan nasib Sugino yang terpisah dari kentangnya, meraih ke seberang tempat tidur dan menepuk tangan kakak kelasnya.

"Sugino-senpai, tidak apa-apa. Habis ini mampir kafe tempat aku sambilan..."

"Iya, Sugino-kun, aku traktir," Nagisa ikut-ikut menepuk-nepuk tangan temannya, kalut dengan aura Hazama.

"Nagisacchi jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian seperti ini!"

Untuk beberapa lama, kehidupan Nakamura sebagai anggota klub yaoi tidak akan begitu mulus.

.

.

.

Wawancara dari Klub Berita Kunugigaoka

Hinano Kurahashi, ketua klub berita Kunugigaoka melaporkan langsung dari ruang klub Yaoi. Jumat itu, setelah penerbitan doujin bulan Maret, sebelum keberangkatan karyawisata ke Bora-Bora (hal. 21), kami mengulas tema doujin yang berupa G-Spot atau Ero-spot.

"Nagisa Shiota-kun, jadi Ero-spot Yuuma Isogai adalah pucuknya?"

"Ya, benar sekali."

"Kudengar dari sumber terpercaya (baca: Fuwa), untuk menemukan titik itu, kau menjilat dan mengulum pucuknya!?"

"Um, benar sekali."

"Bagaimana rasanya? Apa ada efek samping bagi Isogai-kun maupun Shiota-kun?"

"Hm, Isogai-kun sangat terangsang, ya."

"Bagaimana denganmu!?"

"Aku...ya..." Nagisa melipat tangannya, mendadak wajahnya suram. "Kudengar ada sebuah legenda, siapapun yang menjilat dan mengulum pucuk ajaib akan awet muda selama seribu tahun. Pucuknya kaya akan kolagen."

"Kenapa anda tampak sangat putus asa soal mendapatkan semacam keabadian, Shiota-kun?"

Nagisa menghela napas.

"Aku harap maksudnya awet muda itu bukan mulai sekarang saat tinggiku hanya 159 senti. Aku tidak mau awet 159 senti selama seribu tahun."

~.X.~

Matahari sudah mau tepar di ufuk barat saat akhirnya Fuwa terbebas dari belenggu jahat ketosnya yang menyeretnya ke rumah kaca sekolah, menyiapkan penjelasan tur untuk murid pertukaran pelajar nanti.

Saat ia menggeser terbuka pintu ruang klub kesayangannya, ia disambut oleh gelombang negativitas.

"Kalian habis dari pemakaman siapa...dan kenapa Suginocchi di sini?"

"Bisa dibilang," Nagisa, yang sepertinya paling waras setelah semua ini, duduk tegap dengan wajah prihatin akan masa depan dunia. "...Hari ini kita mendapat berbagai musibah tak tertanggungkan."

"Sebenarnya Sugino-senpai yang dapat cobaan tak terperikan," koreksi Isogai.

 _Sebenarnya aku yang korban gagal mengasup tak termaafkan._ Batin Hazama menghela napas berat.

 _Sebenarnya aku rasa umurku enggak akan lama dan aku enggak tahu apa salahku_. Nakamura terisak pelan.

Fuwa menggembungkan pipinya, berkacak pinggang, menggeleng tidak senang.

"Kalian enggak boleh seperti ini, anak-anakku sayang! Dengan semangat seperti ini, klub yaoi nggak akan jalan! Kita ini sedang ibadah! Mengasup umat! Siapa lagi yang bisa kalau bukan kita!?"

Isogai menggigit bibir bawahnya. Pucuknya mulai tegap.

"Kalau bukan kita...Siapa lagi pendekar pelangi!? Siapa Jagoan Neon Kunugigaoka kalau bukan kita!?"

Nagisa mengangguk, terharu. Hazama diam-diam terisak pelan.

"Siapa yang...SIAPA YANG BISA MENYELAMATKAN PRIA-PRIA KUNUGIGAOKA DARI JALAN YANG SESAT KALAU BUKAN KITA!?"

Melihat ke-empat anggota lainnya tampak sangat tersentuh, Sugino merasa ia berada dalam gelombang radio yang berbeda jauh.

"T-Tunggu dulu, Fuwa-san...Maksudmu kau melarang kami cowok-cowok pacaran dengan cewek!?"

"Astaganaga, tentu saja, Suginocchi! Itu dosa! Dosa besar! _Straight pairing_ itu dikutuk oleh Dewa (Yaoi)!" Fuwa matanya berapi-api, memanjat untuk berdiri di atas kursi. "Selama Yuzuki Fuwa ada di Kunugigaoka ini, tak'kan kubiarkan ada _straight pair_ di antara kalian!"

"Ooo!" seru anggotanya.

"Tungguuuu! Salah, salah!" Sugino menggebrak meja, makin tak paham. "Yang salah itu justru homoseksual—m-maksudku bukannya secara negatif, tapi secara natural kan _straight pairing_! Kalau kau melarang laki-laki dengan perempuan seumur hidupmu, bagaimana terjadi reproduksi!?"

Lalu Fuwa memandang Sugino seakan ia sedang memandang orang yang begitu menyedihkan.

"Suginocchi...Kau polos, nak. Tentu saja dengan hubungan seksual! Penetrasi, pembuahan, kehamilan, masa mengandung!"

"Tapi kan cowok sama cowok nggak bisa begituuu!"

"APA MAKSUDMU TIDAK BISA!?"

"COWOK NGGAK BISA HAMIL—"

"KAMU BELAJAR DARI MANA ITU, COWOK ITU SEMUANYA BISA HAMIL!"

"FUWA KAMU OTAKNYA GESER KE MANA!?"

#3: Jangan mendebat Fujoshi Garis Keras dengan Biologi. Haram.

.

.

.

 **~Omake~**

"Asano-sensei, selamat pagi."

"Ah, selamat pagi, Maehara-kun. Hari ini kau bawa payung?"

"Um, tadi saya lihat pucuknya Isogai layu."

"Wah, kalau begitu untung saja ada payung di ruang guru."

.

.

.

"Wah, ternyata payung di ruang guru sudah kosong...Sepertinya hari ini banyak yang tidak bawa payung..."

"Nyufufufu, Asano-sensei kurang beruntung, tidak sempat melihat pucuk Isogai-kun di pagi hari, jadi tidak bawa payung ya~?"

"Iya, benar sekali, Ichirou-sensei. Hm."

"Nah, kalau tidak keberatan, ini payung saya."

"Ah, terima kasih. Besok saya kembalikan."

"Eh?"

"Sampai besok, Ichirou-sensei."

"EHH..."

"..."

"MAKSUDNYA SEPAYUNG BERDUA LOH."

*Di mana Koro-sensei gagal modus dan Pak Kepsek tidak peka*

Record by —Yuzuki Fuwa

~.X.~

 **"Virgin"**

"Kalau cowok sudah nge-tusbol dia udah nggak virgin dong ya?" tanya Nakamura suatu hari saat menggambar adegan orgy nista edisi spesial Bora-Bora.

"Hm, kalau dia seme, berarti dia sudah nggak virgin," ujar Nagisa, manggut-manggut.

"Berarti kalau uke yang ditusbol dia enggak virgin?" tanya Isogai lagi, baru kepikiran. "Terus kalau karena dia statusnya uke, biarpun dia nge-tusbol perempuan, dia tetep virgin?"

Nagisa berhenti sejenak, mengernyit bingung juga, lalu menatap Hazama.

"Hazama-kun, gimana nih?"

"Kalau mau pakai cara pandang naturalis, hanya yang ngewe yang kehilangan keperjakaannya."

"Oke jadi makin jorok ya kita pakai ngewe nih."

"Lah terus cowok yang diewein secara naturalis istilahnya apa dong?"

"Sakit pantat."

"Jir."


	3. Bagian 03

.

.

 **Gekkan Homo! Yaoi Bunkatsu  
~Monthly Homo! Yaoi Club~**

2016 . 05

.

.

.

"KEBAKARAAAAN!"

Bagian 03: Udel

"Ketos-sama, ada kebakaran di ruang klub Yaoi!" seru Teppei Araki selaku anggota pelaksana OSIS, menyeret-setengah-membanting terbuka pintu geser ruangan OSIS.

Gakushuu Asano, sang Ketos, tak melirik barang sedikit pun, dengan jari kelingking terangkat, menikmati teh siangnya—chamomile dengan sedikit perasan lemon—dengan _elegan_.

"Itu hanya otak Fuwa sedang gosong karena sudah menjelang akhir bulan dan edisi terbaru mereka belum selesai."

"SHUU-BABY," kali ini si poni separo masuk dengan wajah pucat pasi. "Klub Yaoi sedang membuat api unggun di dalam ruangan mereka!"

PYARR! Cangkir kualitas tinggi Morgan Jade itu pecah di lantai begitu sang ketos aprikot berdiri mendadak dan menyambar telepon di mejanya.

Apa yang lebih buruk jadi sumber hehomoan?

Benar sekali.

 _Ketika Klub Yaoi terkena block!_

~.X.~

Kelima anggota klub Yaoi duduk bersimpuh dengan senyap seakan berada di pemakaman, di lantai ruang OSIS. Nagisa Shiota berlumuran darah, rambut Rio Nakamura hangus kribo, sementara tiga lainnya hitam pekat.

"Kalian sedang apa sih!?" repet Gakushuu tak habis pikir, mondar-mandir di depan mereka dengan penggaris kayu. "Dan kenapa ruangan kalian tidak ada detektor asapnya!? Seluruh ruangan di sekolah ini harusnya ada!"

Langsung saja semua melirik si kepala helm gosong yang sedang bersiul-siul pura-pura bego.

" _Apa yang telah kau lakukan...kepala-helm-san_...?" dengan jengkel, Gakushuu menggilas kepala Fuwa dengan kedua kepalan tangannya. Barangkali saking tebalnya helm rambutnya itu, Fuwa hanya bisa tertawa lemas.

"Lebih baik kami terbakar dari pada storyboard kami kehujanan, Asano-sama..."

"SAMA SAJA!"

Sementara Ren menggiring Fuwa ke ruang kepala sekolah untuk dikenai sanksi perusakan fasilitas sekolah, Gakushuu kembali menghadapi empat anggota tersisa.

Yang sudah mulai menggambar di lantai ruang OSIS.

"KITA MASIH TERTINGGAL TIGA BELAS HALAMAN..."

"YA TUHAAAN INI MAU DIGAMBARIN APA LAGIII..."

"SUDAH JEJALKAN SAJA FOTO TELANJANG REN TIGA BELAS POSE!"

"KAU GILA, RIO-CHAN, AKU PUN MUAK MELIHAT ITU TIGA BELAS HALAMAN BERTURUT-TURUT,"

"Yuuma-kun, interview dengan Akabane?"

"Aku menanyakan tipe anu kesukaan, apakah dia suka tentakel, dan dia bilang dia suka takoyaki?"

"Si brengsek itu."

Karena sudah mau akhir bulan dan mereka belum mengirimkan naskah jadi ke Klub Percetakan, klub Yaoi sedang di ambang panik. Masalahnya doujin mereka kurang banyak halaman dan sudah bingung mau digambari apa. Maka dari itu, hal yang paling logis untuk dilakukan (menurut Yuuma Isogai) adalah menggunakan kekuatan cenayang Kirara Hazama (yang mana melibatkan api unggun di dalam ruangan).

"A-hem," Gakushuu berdeham keras-keras, membuat empat orang gopoh itu berhenti dan melotot padanya. Tidak menyangka bisa menarik perhatian mereka begitu mudah, ia sedikit merona.

"Eh...itu," ia menarik-narik kerah bajunya, ragu apakah ini ide yang bagus. "Kalau kalian sebegitunya buntu, aku rasa tidak akan masalah kalau aku jadi model untuk kalian...bukannya aku mau atau apa, aku hanya...sebagai ketua OSIS, aku harus membantu kegiatan para murid..."

"..."

"..."

Gakushuu menelan ludah.

"Begini, Asano-kun," Hazama berdiri dari lantai, dan menyodorkan ponselnya. "Kemarin saat kami melihat permainan basket Koro-sensei dan Asano-sensei, ternyata ada suatu fakta menakjubkan."

Gakushuu memandangi foto ayahnya yang sedang _lay-up_ saat memasukkan bola oranye ke dalam keranjang lapangan basket utama. Ia mengernyit.

"Apa?"

" _Udelnya Asano-sensei tidak bodong_."

Gakushuu menahan hasrat kuat menghantamkan kepala ke dinding terdekat.

" _DAN_ ," Hazama menambahkan dengan mata berkilat mengerikan, "Abdomennya ke bawah... _berbulu_. BERBULU. Tipis lembut. Seperti Daniel Radcliffe." Sekarang si keriting seram itu tampak terserang asma.

"Aku belum pernah _begitu ingin mengelus sesuatu_..." dan iler lolos di sudut bibirnya.

Gakushuu Asano yang sebenarnya sangat, _sangat_ respek pada sang ketua klub, tidak tahan melihat ini, dan mengalihkan pandangan pada tiga lainnya yang masih di lantai.

"Ahh...bulu abdomen Asano-sensei..." Nakamura lumer ke lantai.

"Udelnya terpotong sempurna...apa yang tak sempurna dari Asano-sensei sih..." Isogai menghela napas penuh impi.

"Belum lagi V-line ke dalam celana beliau...oh begitu indah, dipahat oleh malaikat...!" Nagisa mengelap iler di sudut bibir dengan belakang tangannya.

Oke, jadi ini normal?

 _Sungguh najis orang-orang ini!_

"J...Jadi," Gakushuu berdeham lagi, merasa tidak bisa melihat ayahnya dengan normal lagi, merah padam sampai telinga. "...Apa masalahnya?"

"Kami sudah membuat edisi spesial Koro x Gakuhou untuk bulan depan...tapi semuanya _half-naked sex_...soalnya kita nggak tahu kenyataan udelnya Koro-sensei..." Hazama menunduk lesu, dan anehnya wajah cemberut itu lebih imut daripada saat ia tersenyum dengan sengaja. Gakushuu mengerjap, berusaha tidak membayangkan ayahnya dianu dan menganu dengan guru matematika mereka.

"Baiklah, dan, bagaimana aku bisa membantu?"

"Masalahnya...tidak ada yang _full-naked-body_ ," Nagisa menyeletuk.

"K-Kenapa?"

"Karena kita tidak tahu udelnya Koro-sensei bodong atau tidak."

Gakushuu menarik napas keras-keras dari hidung.

Mungkin dalam beberapa hari ini ia akan menghantamkan kepalanya ke dinding dan berguling di lantai.

~.X.~

Pelajaran tidak bisa fokus.

Baik para murid kelas tiga, Fuwa, Hazama, dan Nagisa, melamun terus, _doodling_ di sudut kertas menggambar perut rata dan perut berudel bodong selama jam pelajaran. Kelas dua, Isogai, meskipun bisa fokus, saat istirahat siang tidak bisa mengobrol dengan teman-temannya karena melamunkan tiga belas halaman terakhir edisi terbaru klub mereka. Nakamura membolos karena dia harus meluruskan rambutnya yang terbakar dan jadi kribo.

Saat sekolah berakhir, mereka tidak bisa berkumpul di ruang klub karena masih diperbaiki. Fuwa sudah menunggu mereka di bawah pohon syccamore dengan alat gambar mereka, mondar-mandir, ponsel menempel di telinga.

"Sugaya-kun bilang kita harus mengumpulkan naskah maksimal lusa jam dua belas atau bulan depan kita batal terbit," kata Fuwa bercucuran keringat.

Isogai dan Nagisa menatap Hazama yang masih memandangi tiga belas kertas kosong.

"Kirara-senpai, aku rasa ide Nakamura-san untuk memakai _headcanon_ tidak buruk," ujar Isogai lembut.

Mata hitam itu dengan tajam menatap si pangeran pucuk, membuat jantungnya tercekat sepersekian detakan.

"Kalau begitu kita bodongkan keduanya."

"E-Eh...? Kan Koro-sensei saja..." Isogai mengerjap, bingung.

"Kau bisa bayangkan, Asano-sensei juga membaca _doujinshi_ kita...lalu kita gambar beliau secara _canon_...sementara Koro-sensei secara _headcanon_...Beliau pasti memberi kritik pedas. Kau tahu, Yuuma-kun, itu seperti membuat skandal fisik selebriti. Itu tabu. Kalau mau _headcanon_ , semuanya harus _headcanon_."

"Tapi kalau kita pakai headcanon, nanti malah kurang faktual!" protes Fuwa, berkacak pinggang.

"Semua pasti punya foto ini, karena Okajima yang memotret! Semua tahu kalau Pak Ketos itu tak bodong dan berbulu halus! Bayangkan kalau kita pakai _headcanon_ , dikiranya Klub Yaoi tidak ikut tren dan ketinggalan jaman dong!"

Mereka diam lagi, memulai fase pertama kegalauan. Nagisa menjatuhkan dirinya di rumput, diikuti yang lainnya satu-per-satu.

"Sampai akhir _half-naked sex_ , mau bagaimana lagi," Nagisa menghela napas.

"Tapi kita sudah membuatnya sampai lima posisi termasuk yang kita pelajari di Kamasutra," Isogai berkata, melipat tangan. "Mungkin tambahkan _spin-off teaser_ AsaKaru bulan depan?"

"Kita bahkan belum _fix_ mau membuat AsaKaru bulan depan," Hazama berkedut kesal. "Tidak setelah surat-surat para _shipper_ -nya. Kalau kita membuat AsaKaru bulan depan, bisa-bisa klub kita dianggap tidak netral. Bulan depan pokoknya Harem-Koyama."

"Aku belum setuju soal itu lho ya!" protes Fuwa sengit. "Dari semua _fetish_ , kenapa harus muka siluman yang dipilih!? Kiraracchi, aku tahu kau suka yang gaib-gaib, tapi ya pilih-pilih dong!"

"Jangan salah, di dunia jin, seharusnya Koyama itu paling tampan,"

"Oke, jangan bertengkar soal edisi bulan depan, kita fokus ini dulu!" seru Isogai mengingatkan.

Nagisa mendadak menjentikkan jari. Semua menoleh padanya.

"Kita tanya saja pada Kokkuri-san?"

.

.

.

Tanyakan pada Kokkuri-san maupun Jelangkung-kun pun, belum ada akreditasi yang memadai. Saat ditanyai apa udel Koro-sensei bodong, si koin Kokkuri-san bilang 'tidak'. Tapi saat ditanya apakah udelnya rata, koin Kokkuri-san juga kembali menunjuk 'tidak'. Jelangkung-kun sama saja. Ini membuat keempat makhluk-nista-hobi-klenik klub ini semakin galau.

Hazama akhirnya mengeluarkan keris dan wadah perak.

"Tidak ada jalan lain," ia berkata muram. "Aku harus membuat perjanjian dengan iblis demi informasi ini."

"YA JANGAN DONG!" ketiganya langsung menjauhkan keris itu sebelum Hazama menyayat telapaknya. Hazama masih meronta-ronta, jadi Isogai memegangi kaki sementara Nagisa memegangi tangannya.

"Yuzuki-senpai, tolong bawa pergi keris itu!" seru Isogai. Fuwa pun kabur dengan keris keramat Hazama.

~.X.~

Fuwa sampai ke lantai dua sekolah dan menghela napas. Ditatapnya keris di tangannya dengan hampa.

Mungkin menukar beberapa tahun hidupnya demi mencari tahu kenyataan udel Koro-sensei akan sebanding? (NGGAK)

"Fuwa! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Fuwa baru menyadari kerisnya sudah terangkat di atas telapaknya saat Karasuma-sensei menghardiknya dari seberang koridor.

Pria berambut kaku itu ternyata bersama kepala sekolah, keduanya tampak terkejut melihat Fuwa dengan keris tersebut.

"Kau ada masalah di rumah? Kau bisa mati kalau menyayat pergelangan tanganmu! Kalau ada masalah atau depresi, katakan saja, di sini ada psikiater dan guru BK, Fuwa-kun," Karasuma-sensei mengingatkan.

"Eeeh, bukan begitu!" Fuwa tertawa gugup. "I-Ini, saya hanya menjauhkan keris ini dari Kiraracchi kok pak! Ngg...Soalnya dia mau membuat perjanjian dengan iblis..."

"Wah, untuk apa?" Gakuhou tampak sangat tertarik, mata redwine-nya berkilau. "Membalas dendam pada pembunuh keluarganya? Menghidupkan kembali saudaranya? Ingin kaya mendadak?"

 _Pak Kepsek kebanyakan nonton yang aneh-aneh!_

"Itu...sebenarnya...kami sedang _art-block_ untuk beberapa halaman terakhir edisi terbaru kami..."

"Wah, itu gawat sekali!" Gakuhou-sensei benar-benar terbeliak pucat pasi. "Bulan depan kan _doujin_ saya!?"

Karasuma-sensei menatap sang kepala sekolah tidak percaya.

"Iya...soalnya kami tidak tahu Koro-sensei bodong atau tidak! Kalau begini mungkin kami harus memasang tiga belas halaman foto telanjang Sakakibara-kun..."

"Jangan dia semua, Karasuma-sensei kan ada!"

"E-Ehh!?"

"Iya tapi kami tidak punya foto telanjang Karasuma-sensei!"

"Karasuma-sensei, ini perintah dari atasan, saya ingin anda—"

"Daripada itu!" Karasuma-sensei buru-buru menyela sebelum kesuciannya terenggut, "Bagaimana kalau kita cari tahu saja soal Koro-sensei, apakah beliau bodong atau tidak,"

"Oho, ide bagus, Karasuma-sensei," Gakuhou Asano tersenyum licik, matanya berkilat lagi. Beliau mengeluarkan ponsel, lalu dengan satu tangan mengisyaratkan pada Karasuma untuk bersiap-siap.

Karasuma menahan helaan napas akan keantikan atasannya, lalu mengedikkan kepala Fuwa. Sekretaris OSIS belum pernah begitu terharu akan sinergi objek hehomoan klubnya.

.

.

.

"Satu tahun saja...Aku yakin mereka mau memberi informasi udel Koro-sensei kalau kutukar satu tahun nyawaku..."

Kirara Hazama, Ketua Klub Yaoi, Kelas 3 SMA Kunugigaoka. Menawar penawaran tak masuk akal pada dua bawahannya. Nagisa minum obat migren dibuatnya. Isogai akhirnya selesai mengikat ketua mereka ke pohon syccamore, mengelap dahinya dengan belakang tangan.

"Maaf Kirara-senpai, tapi itu terlalu berlebihan! Dan menurutku perkara memakai _headcanon setengah_ itu wajar-wajar saja, toh tidak akan ada yang tahu apakah Koro-sensei bodong atau tidak...? Kalau pun Asano-sensei tahu, beliau pasti mengerti. Kalau pun ternyata tebakan kita meleset, memangnya pembaca mau apa? Menuntut?"

Hazama memalingkan wajah dengan keras kepala. Nagisa mengernyit.

"Kirara-chan, kamu bukannya menolak usul ini karena ini usulnya Rio-chan, kan?"

"..."

Melihat wajah pucat mayat di bawah tirai keriting itu merona (masih memalingkan wajah), Nagisa jantungan, tapi langsung bertukar tatap dengan adik kelasnya, yang tampak terkejut.

"Kirara-senpai marah sama Nakamura-san? Kenapa?"

Nagisa memberi Isogai suatu tatapan yang artinya; 'Lebih-baik-tidak-tahu-daripada-mati'.

Hazama mendecakkan lidah. "Baiklah, sebelas bulan."

"MASIH SAJA."

.

.

.

Sang guru matematika ikemen alay berambut hitam melenggang ke dalam ruang kepala sekolah, wajahnya riang. Ditemukannya Gakuhou Asano sedang duduk di mejanya, sepertinya sedang memainkan ponsel.

"Asano-sensei, tadi memanggil saya, ada apa~? Kangen ya, ufufu—b-bercanda..." melihat senyum mengerikan atasannya, Koro-sensei tersenyum gugup.

Klek. Pintu tertutup di belakang, terkunci. Koro-sensei menoleh ke belakang, mendapati murid seniornya, Yuzuki Fuwa, memegangi ponsel, tersenyum.

"Koro-sensei! Saya punya pertanyaan!"

"Ufufufu, ada apa?" beliau tersenyum riang seperti biasa.

"Sensei bodong atau tidak?"

Beliau tersenyum riang seperti biasa.

"W—Waaa! Cuaca cerah hari ini!" Koro-sensei membuka jendela di dekatnya sebelum memanjat keluar. "Cuaca yang tepat untuk pik—"

"Jadi sensei bodong atau tidak?" Fuwa menekan sambil menahan belakang kerah baju Koro-sensei.

Pria ikemen beralis kasar itu menoleh pada kepala sekolah dengan wajah merona.

"E-Enaknya minum teh di luar sambil duduk di bawah poh—"

"Cepat tarik keluar bajunya!" Karasuma, dengan semangat-tidak-mau-jadi-model-porno, mencekik Koro-sensei dengan head-lock, Fuwa sigap menarik kemeja Koro-sensei yang dimasukkan ke celana.

"DIA PAKAI KAOS DALAM!"

"Tarik juga kaos dalamnya!"

"KAOS DALAMNYA BERLAPIS!?"

"Berapa lapis!?"

"RATUSAN!"

"HYEEHH! PEMERKOSAAA—HBBFFHH!?" sebelum teriakan sekeras pengumuman TOA Jumatan itu menyebar, Koro-sensei sudah disumpal dengan TIMES Magazine oleh Pak Kepsek sendiri.

"Pingsankan dia!" seru sang Kepala Sekolah.

Tapi Koro-sensei meronta begitu hebat, rasanya seperti memeluk gurita raksasa yang terkena garam. Fuwa yang sudah menyerah menarik keluar kaos dalam gurunya, akhirnya melemparkan dirinya sendiri untuk menjatuhkan Koro-sensei ke lantai.

Gakuhou Asano berlutut dan menahan bahu pria itu ke lantai berkarpet. "Sekarang, Karasuma!"

DUAKK!

Dan dengan kekuatan penuh, Karasuma meng- _headbutt_ kepala Koro-sensei sampai pria beralis kasar itu pingsan berbuih.

Mereka hening, mengambil napas sejenak. Karasuma pun ikut turun ke lantai.

"Oke, kita bisa copot celananya dan—"

Klik, klik...

"..."

Fuwa dengan suram berusaha menarik lepas gembok di sabuk guru pingsannya. Gembok tersebut dari baja dan dikunci dengan kombinasi empat angka.

"Sabuknya digembok. Gembok betulan." Asano-sensei malah tampak bersinar kagum. "Kalian percaya ini? Di jaman seperti ini? Siapa sangka! Dia guru paling mesum yang kukenal!"

"Pak Kepsek jangan salah fokus!" Fuwa pun mulai menarik keluar lagi kaos dalam Koro-sensei. "Masih ada lagi...ada lagi...setebal apa ini? Bukan, sekurus apa Koro-sensei kalau kaos dalamnya sebanyak ini...?"

Karasuma menghela napas dan ikut membantu menarik keluar kaos dalam Koro-sensei.

"Sudahlah, mumpung dia pingsan, kita tarik terus. Pasti kaos dalamnya habis juga."

~Satu jam kemudian~

Gunungan kain kaos dalam yang telah dipotong telah membentuk di belakang tiga orang itu. Kepala Sekolah sampai meminjamkan alat bedah untuk mencari tahu ketebalan kaos dalam Koro-sensei yang tampaknya tak berujung.

"Gawat, saya sudah dijemput..." Asano-sensei mendecakkan lidah ketika mendengar Gakushuu mengetuk pintunya. "Kalian berdua, jangan sampai ada yang tahu soal ini—ini rahasia kita betiga, mengerti? Kalau sampai bocor, saya bisa membuat kalian _memilih_ mati."

Karasuma-sensei dan Fuwa saling tukar pandang cemas.

Asano-sensei pun membuka pintu.

"Pak Kepala Sekolah, sudah saatnya—" ekor mata Gakushuu menangkap kepala helm yang ia sangat kenal di balik bahu ayahnya. "—pulang..." ia dengan bijak, meski penasaran setengah-mati, pura-pura tidak lihat.

"Ya. Tentu saja. Ayo kita pulang. _Pintu ruanganku biarkan saja terbuka, Aguri-sensei masih membutuhkan sesuatu dari ruanganku_..." kode Asano-sensei, sebelum menutup pintu dan meninggalkan sekolah.

~.X.~

Fuwa kembali ke _syccamore_ dengan tangan kosong, masih mengantongi keris Hazama. Tapi saat itu ia melihat teman-temannya sudah diam menggambar di bawah pohon, dan Nakamura juga ada di sana dengan rambut lurus pirangnya kembali.

"Ada apa ini? Kalian sudah tahu!? Aku baru saja berusaha membuka baju Koro-sensei!" ia cepat-cepat duduk di sebelah Hazama.

"Mm," Hazama menggelengkan kepala, ekspresinya tidak bisa dibaca. "Nakamura punya usul yang...tidak bisa kutolak. Kita pakai headcanon."

Fuwa membuka mulut, sudah siap memprotes, tapi Nakamura mendahuluinya.

"Tenang! Tenang! Headcanonnya lebih hebat daripada canon! Ini bisa juga jadi fetish, jadi tidak akan ada sedikitpun pertanyaan dari pembaca!" si pirang palsu itu nyengir, dan mengangkat salah satu halaman doujinshi.

Air liur Fuwa merembes.

"TINDIK PUSAR! BRILLIAAAAN! Riocchi kamu pintar sekali, nak! Kamu luar biasa!"

Sementara Fuwa sibuk memuja-muja gambar doujin full-naked-body Koro x Gakuhou bertindik pusar sampai berbuih, Hazama diam saja, dan Nakamura dalam hati tertawa miris, sadar dia belum dimaafkan.

"Sayang sekali ya, ternyata udel Koro-sensei masih menjadi salah satu dari Tujuh Misteri Ikemen Kunugigaoka," Nagisa berkata dengan senyum sedih, menutup buku catatannya.

"Eh? Memangnya enam lainnya apa?" Isogai berhenti mengerjakan _toning_ pada panelnya.

"Hmm, Merk Parfum Asano-sensei, Aerodinamika Rambut Karasuma-sensei, Golongan Darah Koro-sensei, Status Hiroto-kun, Tipe Kesukaan Gakushuu-san, dan Kegunaan Pucuk Karma," Nagisa membacakan catatannya. "Kalau soal sampel darah dan DNA serta tipe A atau B dan otak Kiri dan otak Kanan aku sudah punya semua kecuali Koro-sensei...kenapa beliau misterius dan begitu alay...!?"

"Nagisa-senpai sendiri misterius dan mengerikan bisa t-tahu sebanyak itu..."

~.X.~

"Fuwa, aku sudah mengunci ruang kepala sekolah. Koro-sensei ada di UKS, kalau beliau sudah bangun, kau kunci ruangannya, mengerti?" Karasuma-sensei berkata, menyerahkan bendel kunci sekolah pada sekretaris OSIS yang dengan riang mengiyakan.

Fuwa merasa sangat puas bisa menemukan _fetish_ baru, Tindik Pusar. _Doujin_ -nya juga sudah dikirim sebelum _deadline_ , seperti biasa Klub Yaoi tidak pernah terlambat! Rekor mereka bertahan!

"Fuwa-chan?"

"Ah, Aguri-sensei! Belum pulang?" Fuwa membungkuk hormat.

Aguri Yukimura, guru geografi mereka, baru-baru ini kembali ke Jepang setelah mengikuti tur ke Mesir. Beliau adalah _supervisor_ klub Yaoi. Fujoshi, tentunya ( _don't be redundant_ ).

"Dispenser di UKS kosong, jadi aku mengambilkan Koro-chan air dari ruang guru," kata wanita itu riang. "Aku dengar soal _headcanon_ tindik pusar itu, aku bangga pada kalian, anak-anakku malaikat tercinta!"

"Teehee~ Saya pun bangga dengan mereka, sensei. Jadi beliau sudah bangun?" Keduanya berjalan bersama-sama menuju ruang UKS.

"Iyaaa...dan kau tahu, ternyata si Karma Akabane itu membolos dari siang, dia ketiduran di ruang UKS! Dasar anak itu...hh, berandal memang sedhap ya?" Aguri-sensei menghela napas terlena sembari membuka pintu UKS. Fuwa mengangguk mantap.

"Hmm! Lebih sedhap lagi kalau pasangannya..."

Ketika pintu UKS terbuka, kedua hawa itu terbungkam oleh pemandangan di depan mata di atas matras UKS.

"...Kar...ma...-kun...?"

Baik Karma maupun Koro-sensei balas melotot pada mereka, membeku. Karma sedang meringkuk di atas matras, memegangi sabuk Koro-sensei (langsung dikenali karena ada gemboknya), sementara sang guru matematika berdiri tepat di belakangnya dengan pose senonoh hanya berbalut boxer, kemeja dan kaos dalam yang terbuka, menampakkan pusarnya yang bodong.

Namun masa bodoh dengan pusar bodong atau tidak.

"I-INI BUKAN YANG KALIAN PIKIRKAN!" seru sang guru dan murid bersamaan dengan wajah merah padam.

JEPRET

"HELM-SENPAI, KAU—"

"LARILAH SEKENCANG ANGIN, FUWA-CHAN!"

Aguri-sensei mengorbankan diri, menutup pintu UKS sementara Fuwa berlari bagaikan antelop, melenggang anggun bahkan sebelum Karma meluncurkan sumpah serapah ke arahnya. Kedua tangannya di udara mengangkat ponsel keramatnya yang telah diberkati Dewa Yaoi, yang selalu siap disetel untuk memotret segala sesuatu empat kali. Diangkatnya benda itu bagai mengangkat bayi Simba, calon Raja Sabana.

Dan cahaya malaikat pun membasuh sang kepala helm sementara ia melenggang anggun keluar SMA Kunugigaoka. _Hallelujah_ mengalun. Air mata gadis itu berlinangan, berkilau di bawah cahaya matahari terbenam.

" _Dan Tuhan KoroKaru akan tersenyum pada hamba-Nya yang teguh berdoa."—Gospel of Homotopia, 20:01, 'The Octopus and the Gingerboy'._

Terberkatilah klub Yaoi.

.

.

.

 **~Omake~**

"Karma-kun! Kamu membolos pelajaranku dan malah tidur di sini!?"

"Terus sensei _miapah_?"

"...Hhhh...Dasar berandal racun setan...Kuberitahukan ke Nagisa-kun baru tahu kamu ya!"

"Hiiih! Sensei tukang ngadu ihhh, kayak anak TK aja."

"BIARIN. Biar Nagisa marah sama kamu, wee!"

"Oh ya? Yakin mau kasih tahu Onii-chan?"

(Karma melambai-lambaikan sabuk bergembok)

"Aku tahu kombinasinya loh~ 2020~ Dan ternyata sensei bodong, hahaha!"

"EEEEHH, KOK KAMU—ITU KAN—"

"Wah wah, kalau Klub Yaoi sampai tahu kombinasi gemboknya...mwehehehe...mereka mau bayar berapa ya...? Waa, Onii-chan pasti bangga padaku~!"

"KAMU BERANDAL CEPAT KEMBALIKAN SABUKKU—"

"WAHAHA! CELANANYA MELOROT—oh, sensei sukanya pake boxer polosan ya. Kukira ada motif beruangnya..."

"BOCAHHH!"

~.X.~

"Kirara-senpai, kita dapat _tweet_ lagi nih dari _shipper-shipper_ alay..."

"..."

(Kirara masih mendiamkan Nakamura)

"Nagisacchi..."

"M-Memangnya _tweet_ bagaimana, Rio-chan?"

"Ya itulah, protes soal _doujin_ kita, kapan ship mereka naik panggung...kan _kzl_ gitu...! Mana katanya mereka nggak mau beli kalau nggak nulis _ship_ mereka lagi..."

"Ya itu kan kerugian mereka...Fujo dan Fudan ada banyak kok..."

"Fuwa, coba lihat tabel NOTP."

"Buat apa, Kiraracchi?"

" _Dan barang siapa yang memaksakan kapalnya berlayar, ketahuilah, tak ada adzab yang lebih pedih dari pada tabrakan dengan NOTP._ "

"Dikutip dari _Gay Testament_ , Ayat 'Kapal yang Berlayar'."

"Tapi Yuzuki-senpai yang paling berdosa soal ayat ini dong,"

"Kok gitu, Yuumacchi! Kamu begitu sama kakak kelasmu ini!?"

"Yuuma-kun benar lho. Fuwa-chan kan NOTP-nya semua umat ber-vagina."

"HALOO? Itu beda konteks! Beda kitab, malah! Nah, jadi memangnya kenapa aku harus lihat tabel NOTP ini, Kiraracchi?"

"Cari pair homo yang paling banyak NOTP- _voter_ -nya. Lalu kita buat itu jadi _main pair_ edisi bulan depan. Kalau perlu kita buat NTR sinetron yang bikin sesak. Kalau perlu NTR-nya _straight_."

"..."

" _...Dan ketahuilah, tak ada yang lebih mengerikan dari amarah Bunda Kirara bila para shipper berkeras menundukkan doujin Klub Yaoi-nya_."

"Amin."


End file.
